Make Me a Bird
by DoubleD's world
Summary: Edd goes through a horrible accident, in which he almost dies. Fast forward to 2 years later Edd has changed his entire old look and persona. Physically and mentally. Can the boy who could've saved Edd that frightful night make up for his old ways and make Edd feel like he's not alone in the world?


**Chapter 1: Here**

Edd was dragged to this Godforsaken party. Flashing lights, the smell of booze and sex was heavy in the air, loud blaring music, shouting and yelling. This wasn't his crowd. He'd much rather be at home surrounded by silence, dressed in comfortable clothing and in bed reading a good book. That's where he belonged right now. Not here. Not here sitting in the corner of Nazz's house trying to fight off drunken girls who wanted him in that way. Not here with kids who can't handle their alcohol and end up regurgitating it onto the white tiled floor. Not here with drunk kids jumping into the pool outside from the rooftop. This wasn't where he was supposed to be. And an overweight boy just burped in front of his face, the aroma smelling like a dead cat mixed with hot dogs and booze. Yup. That was the last straw.

Edd jumped out of his lawn chair seat, placed in the house due to the fact that there was not enough chairs for people to sit on. He scurried through the yelling and obnoxious kids and headed for the front door. As soon as he grabbed ahold of the knob Eddy appeared in front of him, pushing Edd's hand off the knob.

"Where you going Double G?" Eddy said, clearly drunk out of his mind.

"It's Double D Eddy. And I was just about to leave this house of delinquents before you stopped me." Edd said crossing his arms over his chest.

This caused Eddy to snap out of his drunken state. "Why do you want to leave Double D? We got girls crawling all over us and booze. Can't get more popular than this." Eddy said taking Edd's hand in his, moving them to a private area of the outside porch.

Edd looked at Eddy strangely then came to a realization. "You're not drunk. You're just acting like you are to get some attention from the _cool_ kids aren't you?" Edd asked, knowing the answer already.

Eddy knew it was pointless to lie to Edd about these things, so he simply tucked his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. Edd sighed and said "Eddy come on, let's leave, this isn't our crowd. We can go and watch a movie at my place if you'd like."

Eddy scoffed at Edd's remark and turned to go back inside, but instead turned around and said "leave if you want, but this is my golden opportunity to shine, to finally rise to the top and be popular. No more useless scams, no more getting bullied day in and day out, no more being ignored by girls, no more being broke, and best of all be rid of you and Ed."

Edd was stunned at that last part. Be rid of him and Ed? What does that mean? Edd saw Eddy staring at him, giving him a look that said ' _you heard what_ _I said._ ' Edd fought back tears and said "You don't mean that Eddy, the smell of alcohol and marijuana is clouding your judgement."

Eddy laughed mockingly, hurting Edd's feelings even more, and replied "I don't mean that? Listen here sockhead, you might be smart and all, but you've not yet learn the ways of mind reading. I do mean that, every word. Now get out of here _dork_. You're cramping my style." With that Eddy went back into the house getting lost in the crowd of people.

Edd let the tears flow from his eyes, but didn't let his face match what his eyes were doing. He clenched his fists and sighed. This marked the end of their long friendship. Eddy had chosen popularity and attention over him, someone who's been nothing but loyal and understanding.

"Hey! Who invited you? Get lost dork!" shouted Kevin from an upstairs window, Eddy poking his head out with Kevin. "Good one Kevin," Eddy said laughing uncontrollably, still acting drunk. Both boys high fived each other and laughed at Edd, pointing and calling over some other drunk kids to laugh with them.

Edd looked up at them, tears rolling down his face, but still held his ground. "What's wrong dork-o? That brain of yours stop working? Turn on your heels and leave." Kevin said, then chucked a football at Edd's face. Bulls eye. Edd went down and favored his left eye, now beginning to throb and change to a light red or pink.

"Great Kevin, now he's gonna run home and tell his mother on you. Oh wait, she's never there!" One of Kevin's teammates called out. Kevin laughed at the comment and corrected his teammate, "No Jason she's dead. Remember? Double Dork's dad couldn't man up and divorce her so he had to kill her." Kevin said now laughing hysterically, Eddy did as well.

That did it. They could make fun of him, he was used to it. But his deceased mother being the front of their jokes is too far. "Come down and say it to my face!" Edd yelled at Kevin and the others. This made Kevin and Eddy laugh even more.

"What? Did I touch a nerve dorky?" Kevin called back. "I'm done guys, no more giving this dweeb attention." With that Kevin snapped his fingers and everyone moved away from the window.

Edd bit his lip and tried hard not to cry and breakdown where people could see him, that'd make the verbal attack even worse. He sighed and went towards  
his house, wanting to put an end to this dreadful day.

Just as he was on his lawn, he got grabbed from behind and was pulled into a black car. They drove off and uncovered Edd's mouth, his only instinct was to call for help. The masked men laughed and said "No one can hear you dorky, we're in a car. Seems like you ain't all that bright after all." They all laughed and one of them pulled out a knife. Edd begged for his life and they shushed him, then just as Edd thought he'd be told he's not going to be hurt he felt the knife slice against his cheek. He yelped in pain but then his mouth was covered by one other of the masked man's hands.

"Go on bro, do your worst." One of them said, holding Edd in a position to where he couldn't get free or defend himself. Edd saw one of them unbuckle their pants, following all of the four men in the car to also unbuckle their belts. One of them yanked down Edd's shorts and then pulled down his boxers. Edd blacked out before he could witness the horror that was about to take place.

 **That's it for now guys, I didn't want to give away too much in this chapter. I'll update when I can and reviews are highly appreciated. Love you all and peace out.**


End file.
